


Kick It In The Sticks

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Family Legacy [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: In 1944, in a German concentration camp in occupied Poland, thirteen-year-old Michelle Hunter is an Feral mutant that was brought into the Hydra program because of her mother. There she met Erik Lehnsherr, a fellow mutant who has just awakened his powers.Michelle is recruited to join the team that Charles and Erik are forming, and she is excited yet scared to learn that Erik is the same person as her Erik.Michelle and Erik are two people who have a bond formed by rage, hatred, fear and sorrow. They both have lost someone dear to them by Nazis, Erik is filled with rage and hatred while Michelle is filled with fear and sorrow.





	Kick It In The Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunters' outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this coat https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bc/11/9b/bc119bb2b61dcf2dd64e36706cdcdcc7.jpg and these are her sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Their nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.

**Prologue**

**1944**

**German concentration camp**

**Poland**

A car pulled up into a concentration camp, it had a symbol of a skull and tentacles underneath it. The car pulled to a stop and a soldier stepped out and opened the back door of the car, and a woman stepped out but she was soon joined by a thirteen year old girl who was wearing a high collared grey shirt and pants that were tucked into black boots. And they were both wearing metallic collars around their necks.

One of the soldiers said something to the older woman in German but she doesn't reply, instead she placed her clawed fingers on the girl's shoulder and they walked into the camp forcing the soldiers to follow after them.

The girl looked around the camp as she followed after the woman.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Michelle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her mother, Danielle, who was walking next to her. Michelle was short (she was 5') so she barely came up to the chest of most men.

Michelle heard shouting in Polish and turned her attention to see a fourteen-year-old boy fighting against two soldiers who were trying to keep him from going back to his parents. She heard metal creaking and looked over to see the now closed fence moving and twitching by an unseen force. Michelle  looked back towards the shouting boy and saw that he had his hand outstretch towards the fence and now there was more than two soldiers trying to hold onto him. Her eyes were drawn to another solider coming up behind them with the butt of his gun rise and she wince when he brought it down against the boy, succeeding in knocking him out, the boy dropped to the ground, unconscious now. 

She looked up at her mother to see if she had noticed and the narrowing of her eyes told her that her mother had noticed it.

The boy was like them.

Michelle looked away when her mother urged her into the building, they had a meeting with the Nazi Scientist, Klaus Schmidt. Actually it was her mother that had a meeting with him, Michelle was there to watch and listen.


End file.
